


House of Cards 纸牌屋

by noreen



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noreen/pseuds/noreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>借用了《惊天魔盗团》（Now You See Me）的部分设定。Mark、Dustin、Chris、Christy和Erica原本是无组织的自由犯罪分子，一个神秘组织将他们召集起来，雇佣他们把声名显赫的百万富翁企业家Eduardo Saverin陷害成犯罪组织首脑。Mark的任务就是去勾引他们的目标，获取他的信赖，然后让他投资于一个隐秘传播犯罪网络信息的网站，进一步凿实他的罪行。然而整个事情的发展比Mark原想的复杂得多，事情没有看上去那么简单。</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Cards 纸牌屋

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [House of Cards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024971) by [Daydreamnation (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Daydreamnation). 



> 感谢原作者Daydreamnation给的翻译授权。  
> 这篇还发在[随缘居](http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-115060-1-1.html)上，欢迎在SY上留言。

Mark的第一步就是偷来一套维修工制服，伪装成一名内部员工能够帮助他在没有受到任何安检阻拦的情况下迅速进入这间公司的总部。只要来到内部，他低调的外表可以让他毫不引人注意的探索整个大楼，几分钟之内，他就锁定了电讯间的位置。易如反掌，他一边心不在焉的压低帽檐一边残酷的想着。这在他接下的工作中也算是比较简单粗暴的一个，都无法激起他的挑战欲。他轻易找到某个以太网端口，把他自己设计的超微型计算机连接上网络，它会发射出无线信号，让他可以从附近的咖啡店里远程侵入这家公司的网络。

占据了一张位于角落里的桌子之后，Mark开始忙着突破系统的安全举措。他所花费的时间远比他预料的要长，一直到咖啡店打烊、店主带着一种同情神色道着歉把他轰出店门的时候，他仍然没有结束手头的工作。他跌跌撞撞的来到室外，扑通一下坐在人行道上的肮脏路台上，一只手支撑着笔记本电脑，另一只手丝毫不乱节奏的继续在键盘上敲击。太阳落山已经好一会儿了，徒留一阵凛冽的秋风吹过他全身，Mark感受到了寒意，但他没有在意。只要他的手指还有知觉，而且他的WPM（每分钟平均手速）没有从他平常水准的135下降超过10点，他就不会在完成之前离开这里。[译注：希望大家不要觉得135很低，这个WPM不同于国内网游里常说的AMP，这里的每分钟平均手速是指每分钟打多少个单词，所以只以字母/按键来说的话，Mark的手速应该在500甚至600以上。]

又过了一会儿，他感觉到有人轻轻的拍了拍他的肩膀，他快速抬头望了一眼，发现来人是刚刚关闭店门的咖啡店主。她把一杯冒着热气的咖啡递给他，“我觉得你可能需要这个。”她露出一个微笑。他有点恼火于突如其来的打扰，但他只是嘟囔了些感谢的句子然后接受了这杯咖啡，他把它放在身旁的地上，在恢复了打字的动作后立刻把它抛之脑后。

当他完成整个计划的时候，咖啡已经彻底冷掉了，街上也几乎完全看不到其他人。由于自我保护意识就彻底不存在于Mark的脑回路里，他只是把笔记本电脑大大咧咧的夹在胳膊底下，冻僵的手指终于可以插回帽衫的口袋，准备步行回家。走到半路的时候，他又累又恼，而且只想尽快回去，Mark决定抄近道，那是一条幽暗的小路。他通常可以顺畅的快速穿过这条街道而不会惹到任何麻烦，不过看来他的好运在今天用光了，他被两个长的就像劫匪的壮汉堵在了路上。

“你挡着我的道了。”他指出显而易见的事实。

矮个子的壮汉爆发出一阵难听的大笑，他的笑声在窄窄的小巷间震荡，汇聚成了一阵刺耳的回音。他向自己的同伙投去了一个不可置信的神色。

“这个垃圾书呆子以为他可以举着一个笔记本电脑穿过小巷，而且不被任何人抢走。”

另外的大汉咧着嘴笑了，他转身面对Mark。“嘿，你真走运，先碰到的是我们。如果你乖乖交出东西，我保证我们不会在你身上留个窟窿。”

“听着，”Mark试图为他们所有人节省时间，也省得他们陷进这种完全没用的尴尬境地，“即使你们拿到我的电脑也没法对它做任何事情。它的加密技术太强了，而且我对它做了大幅修改，你和你躲在暗处的克雷格买主都根本不可能拿它有任何办法[译注：克雷格= craigslist，可以免费自由发布信息的美国网站，大家可以理解为58之类能够自由销售东西的网站，Mark暗示两壮汉在这里销赃]。我可以把我的手机给你，但它只是个诺基亚翻盖手机，而且我已经把它掉在马桶里两次了。

高个子劫匪冷哼一声。“好吧，好吧。你觉得我们看起来很蠢吗？交出你的笔记本电脑，小毛孩。”他一边说着一边懒洋洋的从夹克衫里抽出一把刀，向Mark表示他可不是随便说说。

Mark是很顽固，但他不蠢，所以他转身就跑，然而作奸犯科多年的两个劫匪远比他的身体素质好的多，虽然Mark自己也投身于作奸犯科大业吧，但是打字并不是能够锻炼你心肺能力的活计。几个转瞬，他们就抓住了他，其中一个狠命拉住了他的帽衫，几乎让他窒息了。他徒劳的想要用单手推开那个壮汉，另一只胳膊保护性的环着他的笔记本。

“哥们，你他妈的就给他一刀，抢了东西就走。”他的同伙大喊，“反正他就是个废话过多的混球——”

两声枪响突兀的打断了他的威胁。紧紧攥住Mark帽衫的力道立马松开了，他转过身去，看到两名罪犯都倒在地上，鲜血缓缓的漫过他们的伤口沾染了地面。Mark完全惊呆了，他迅速跌跌撞撞的离开那两个家伙，想要弄清楚子弹是从哪里射过来的。他看到防火梯上被阴影遮盖住的一个人影，但是昏黄的灯光下他几乎没法看清任何东西。那个人影把什么东西扔向他，他本能的跳开一步，然后才意识到那只不过是一个小小的、看起来完全无害的包裹。他试探性的打开了包装，里面是一个U盘和一张招摇的镀着金边的卡片，卡片上只有一个地址。他仓皇不安的回头看去，但是那个人影早已不见了。

***

一回到家，Mark就立刻把U盘插入电脑，打开了其中的内容。他点开第一个文件夹，入目所见让他全身的血液都为之冻结。U盘里包含了从他13岁以来参与过的几乎所有网络犯罪活动，同时还有丰富的资料和能够把他判以数项重罪的必要证据。

他随即反应过来这些资料的作用了：勒索。收集了这些资料的这个家伙，Mark对他的大胆妄为感到怒不可遏。他注意到文件夹中的最后一个文件是个纯文本文档，他用力的敲击着鼠标打开了它。上面只有两个字：/去那/。没错，他绝对会去那的。他要去那找到事情的答案，当他与幕后元凶结清的时候，他们会后悔惹到了他。

***

他跟着谷歌地图来到了下东区的一处出租住宅楼前，大楼外表古旧，可能是19世纪早期的遗物。当他沿着嘎吱作响、危险的摇晃着的楼梯步上3楼时，Mark注意到空气中飘着淡淡的霉味和陈旧的木头气味。他抵达虚掩着的房门前，缓缓的推开门，发现屋里有四个家伙，两男两女，他们团团围在一个巨大的电脑屏幕前，许多文件杂乱的铺在地板与桌子上，到处都是。

“这是在干嘛？”他问道。

“欢迎来到我的生日派对！”一个红色头发的男生大声宣布，他猛的张开双臂，摆出一个过于戏剧化的姿势。

“闭嘴，Dustin。”另外一个男生，金色头发的那个，轻轻的一掌打在他的脑袋上。

“如果你们不给我开派对，至少在我们重新开始罪恶大计之前给我一块生日蛋糕吧。违法乱纪的这摊事真让人压力山大。”那个明显叫做Dustin的家伙哀痛的大叫。

“我来这是要干嘛？”Mark厉声问。他完全不喜欢一头雾水的感觉，而且他还在为这些超出他掌控的状况而感到火大。他要的是答案。

两个女孩里的其中一个在敲打键盘的间隙抬头瞥了他一眼。“欢迎加入这个巨型烂摊子。”她嘲讽的说。

“一会儿总要有人详细说明这件事。”Mark意有所指的说，他为数不多的耐心已经火速耗光。

她耸耸肩。“基本上，我们要做的就是构建一个犯罪网络，我们需要你来搭建这个网站。”她这么告诉他，这基本上全是废话，因为根本没有什么具体信息。

“好吧。就这样吧。让我们从头开始。谁是这个东西的发起人？不管‘这个东西’指的是什么吧。”

金发男孩耸耸肩。“谁也不知道。我们偶尔会接到最新的消息与指示，但不管通过邮件发送这些资料给我们的人是谁，他都比电子讯息更加难以追踪。至今为止，我们完全不知道面对的是一个男人、女人、一群人，或是一个大型团伙。我们只是知道，他可能是某个无聊又厌恶合作的摆弄着电脑的无政府主义者。顺便说一下，我是Chris。电脑旁边的是Christy，看上去极度无聊的那个女生是Erica，Dustin则是讲话很大声的那位。我猜你是Mark。”

“真不容易。我喜欢你。你看上去是唯一一个了解什么叫说明的家伙。不管怎么样，请你一定继续保持。”Mark一边说着一边走向一个落满灰尘、皮革剥落的老旧沙发，扑通一声坐了下来，甩了一个满含期许的眼神给Chris。

“我到底是从哪——”Chris叹了口气，一只手埋进发丝中，“好吧，简单来说，有人想让我们搭建一个犯罪网络，然后把它巧妙但又不可避免的与一个叫做Eduardo Saverin的商人联系在一起。你可能听说过他；他在商界很有地位，他的财富与个人魅力让他获得了很多公众关注。总体来说，我们的目标就是把建立犯罪组织这件事栽赃给他，在你提问之前，不，我们不知道这么做的目的是什么。我们猜测，这可能出于商业争端，但也很难排除私人恩怨的可能。”

“继续，”Mark怀疑的环顾整个房间，“有人雇了/你们这些家伙/来组建一个犯罪网络。他们的人力资源部门是不是预算被削减的太严重了？”

Dustin对他露出一个大大的微笑。“你看不起我们，菜鸟。告诉你吧，这里的Christy，敲诈过不下20个知名黑手党成员及团伙，而Erica则真的是被恐怖分子养大的。Chris看起来像是个良好市民，但他对管理一个犯罪团队这件事真是令人恐怖的在行。至于我，基本上只是来这儿负责逗乐的。”

“你在这里，是因为你握着枪的时候恐怖无比。”Chris干巴巴的纠正他。

Dustin把脖子扭到她的方向，“听上去有点道理。曾经有一次，Chris在某个特殊事件后喝的大醉，他都想要把我安插到超能射击高手（Improbable Aiming Skills）的节目单上。”

“太棒了。不错。给你发来贺电，但我还是没搞明白我要在其中干点什么。”

“我们认为你可能就是这个计划的最后执行者。你的任务就是设计一个能够吸引大量用户的创新性的网站，接近Saverin，让他对你的计划感兴趣，然后提供给他一个看上去让人难以抗拒的投资机会。”Chris解释道。

“这听上去真像是做慈善的，而且完全没什么联系。”

“当然不。”一个没有听过的女声，可能是Erica的，插了进来，“你很清楚，网站可以在合法运行的掩盖下隐藏犯罪信息，不是吗？就好像有些网站，看上去只是随处可见的网络店铺，但是如果用户按照早已预设好的方法操作，实际上可以通向幼童色情等违法内容。”

“没错，我知道。我就是要再做一个这样的网站吗？”

“有点类似吧。我们希望它看起来像是他用来传播分享犯罪信息的工具，可以通过网路黑市进行交易。”

“如果Saverin被牵连，当局肯定会调查网站的建设者是谁，我的介入难道不会太过明显吗？”

“我猜不会。你会已经死掉了。”Erica无比轻快的说，就好像死掉是和剪了个差劲发型一样水准的东西。Mark相当确定自己绝不会同意任何建设在他死亡的基础上的计划。

“太不幸了，因为死亡绝对不在我的日程安排中。我可以再检查下我的谷歌日历，但是我极其肯定，上次我检查的时候也完全没有它的影子。”

“别犯蠢了。”她瞪着他，“你会神秘失踪，我们可以让它看上去像是Saverin安排了一切好堵住你的嘴巴。一切都会很真实而且经过精心安排，我们会在你的葬礼上播放席琳迪翁（Celine Dion）的。”

“到底是什么让你们这么肯定我能够说服Saverin进行投资？”这才是真正让他感到迷惑的地方，因为他从未有幸收获过美丽又长久的友谊，甚至从来就没有什么朋友，他对如何和一个家伙成为朋友一点概念也没有——更别提对方还是个百万富翁。

“/我们/没有设想任何情况，是传来的指令特别指定你来扮演这个角色，我也不知道是什么让你决定搀和这件烂事，但是你最好搞定一切，因为我们也都有生命攸关的把柄握在对方手上。”Erica的声音尖刻又咄咄逼人，如果他真的感到害怕的话，他可能会更加惶恐。

“认为我可以在大街上直接走到一个有钱又迷人的商人面前，指望我们变成一辈子的最好朋友，这个假设也太可笑了，我真的需要得到点更实际的工作。”

Erica求助的望着Chris，Mark想起他是那个负责大部分计划的人。“根据我们获得的Saverin的综合资料还有挖掘到的他的个人履历，我们认为，最有可能成功完成这件事的方法可能就是，好吧，操纵感情。很明显你，太让人无法理解的，完全就是他喜欢的类型。”

“你想要我去/勾引/别人。”Mark说着，他有点被吓到了，“我改变主意了。在过去两秒钟里，我对与人建立社交联系的自信度突飞猛进。我们只需要变成铁哥们儿就行。”

Chris犹疑的看着他。“你要怎么做呢？用你强大的社交技巧、可爱的风度举止，还有对于他健康的不间断关心？”

“我真的看起来这么糟糕吗？”Mark生气了，但他不得不承认，Chris的怀疑还是有迹可循的。他觉得自己的未来就是一场尴尬的相遇和徒劳的努力。

Dustin对着他咯咯直笑，“那~~~么，亲爱的小Mark。告诉我，你是否精通诱惑之术呢？”

他给Dustin扔去一个刻薄的眼神，“很不幸，在我能够完全掌握Cosmo的专业技能之前，我就已经取消订阅了。”他干巴巴的回答。[译注：Cosmo是本时尚杂志，主要阅读群体是年轻女性，国内有引进，Mark是在反讽。]

“伙计们，我真的不确定，/这个/，”Christy绕着Mark整个人做了个囊括的手势，“能够把GQ级别的百万富翁Eduardo Saverin勾引到床上。他看上去就像个刚祛过跳蚤的刺头猫咪。”[译注：GQ=Gentlemen's Quarterly，大家应该都知道，知名的男士时尚杂志，封面一般是狂霸酷帅拽的高富帅。]

Mark有点被冒犯的感觉。“我想你会发现我完全可以学会一项大量智慧程度远逊于我的家伙能够熟练掌握的技能。”

“哦Mark。”Dustin说着，他的手一抽一抽的，就好像他想要伸出手去拍拍他的脑袋，“我可并不认为人们能够打开一本指南，练习个几天，然后就变得魅力逼人。”

“你要知道，我/曾/有过性经验。”他感觉有必要把这个说出来，他有些畏缩的听到了自己声音中的恼怒。

“那么，你到底付出了多大的精力去吸引那些家伙呢？”

Mark眨眨眼。“好吧，我没有——它们就那么发生了。但这肯定说明不用多余的策略，我就已经足够有魅力了，不是吗？”

Dustin和Chris交换了一个意义斐然的神色。“好吧，假设我是Saverin。”Dustin向他发起了挑战，“我又年轻又性感勾人，我开了一家百万美元的投资公司，我可能会穿着西装逛杂货店，而且我的发型可是4D立体。我们在一次慈善活动中第一次见面。你要说点什么来赢得我的亲近呢？”[译注：4D立体=my hair is like four dimensional，Dustin你真的不是黑吗？]

Mark怀疑的望着他。“心爱的Eduardo，能否把你比作夏日璀璨？”他一脸面瘫的说。[译注：shall I compare thee to a summer's day? 莎士比亚的十四行诗，这里用了孙梁的翻译。]

“当你和Saverin说话的时候，也许你应该减少语气中的尖刻？”Chris恼火的叹了口气。

“但我需要让他喜欢上我自己原本的样子。”Mark不为所动的回答。

不知道从哪里冒出来的Erica烦躁的把两手重重拍在桌子上。“听着，/Mark/，下面就是你要做的。你要出现在Saverin将会出席的慈善聚会上，一直等到他喝得酩酊大醉，完全不会在意你过人的智慧之语，然后你要紧紧的坐在他身边，看起来顺眼点。像是整整你该死的卷毛，我也不知道，但你必须让事情顺利发展，不然我会用一把新开刃的刀子把死亡/刻/进你宝贵的日程安排里。”

他冲着她眨眨眼，张开嘴巴准备还击，但又悻悻的闭上嘴巴抿成一条线。“好吧，我会这么干的。但是如果这些全都见鬼的失败，你要记得我明确的反对过这一点。”

***

到了星期日的时候，Mark意识到自己正站在一个奢侈华丽又装饰的无比夸张的餐厅里，他有点烦躁不安，他被强逼着穿上了西装，又不情不愿的把双脚塞进那双禁锢着他脚趾头的皮鞋里，这些都让他有窒息的感觉。那个能够让他与队伍里的其他人方便交流的耳机，在他的耳朵里又痒又难受，而且他完全没有办法忽视藏在衬衫里的话筒。

他不情愿的环视着房间，搜索Saverin的身影，很容易就找到了他，因为大厅中大概四分之一的家伙都在或偷偷摸摸或光明正大的毫不害臊的盯着他。然而其他人似乎都没有办法接近他，因为他现在已经有了一位女伴。他和一位优雅古典的美丽女子坐在一起，后者正以一种极度挑逗的方式倾靠着他，平心而论，她长长的波浪形长发把她的脸庞烘托的不可方物。Mark假定他们正完全沉浸在彼此的对话中，他冷静的权衡着全局，思索着合适的下一步行动，但是仔细观察了他们几分钟之后，他发现是那个女孩在滔滔不绝的说个不停，而Eduardo一直以一种有些绝望的方式偷偷瞟着几个出口。

方案确定。“现在我正向他走去。”他对着话筒低声说，然后收到了来自Chris的表示确定的声响。他向着他们桌子的方向走去，当他到达他们面前的时候却立刻蹒跚了一下，他意识到自己还不知道要说些什么。无比尴尬的，Mark用一种逐渐加重的力道轻拍那位女郎的肩膀，直到30秒之后，她才终于停下了话头，转过身带着恼火的不解抬头望着他。

“我需要和他就重要事宜进行协商。”Mark没有任何铺垫的坦白告诉她。

出于被打扰的不满和对他公然无礼的不忿，女郎愤怒的皱起了眉头。“/你/是谁？”她轻蔑的问，这个真是——好问题。Mark根本不知道他应该是什么身份。

“他是我的商业伙伴。”Eduardo快速打断了他们，“我答应过他会在今晚和他进行一些合同方面的洽谈。”Mark点头同意，努力抑制领带带给他的烦躁，尽自己所能的让他看上去足够专业。

女郎不情愿的接受了这个理由，她点点头，优雅的在某张昂贵的餐巾纸角落潦草的写下她的号码，风情万种的把它塞进Eduardo的西服口袋里。“打给我。”她灿烂的微笑，Mark满意的看到Eduardo没有对此做出任何承诺。

她刚一离开听力所及的范围，Mark就转过身看着身旁的男人。“不用谢。”他抢白了他的话。

“你是不是有点自我感觉良好？如果我是在和一位魅力逼人、将来可能会成为我妻子的女士进行一场迷人的对话呢？”Eduardo问他。虽然他的嘴唇微微绷紧，但Mark就是觉得他只是在和他打趣。

“如果你真的想让你的整个婚姻生涯都在一边谈话一边双目茫然的盯着一碟沙拉然后在随便哪些停顿的时候点头，你可能应该感谢我帮助你对一些生活选项做出重新评估。”他如此回答，这让Eduardo发出一阵轻笑。即便他的笑容也愚蠢的魅力惊人，这让Mark又一次怀疑他是否有能力完成这次任务。这并不是说他缺乏自信什么的；他只是尤为实际。

“的确如此，向你致以我的感谢。她刚刚直接问我是否觉得她会是一项有利的投资。我非常确定她花了整个对话做铺垫就是为了问到这个问题。”

“意义深远、主题明确的问题。至少比平均水平要漂亮些。”

他身边的男人露出一个微笑，与他握了握手。“我是Eduardo Saverin。你叫我Eduardo就好。”

“Saverin？”Mark问道，装出一副惊讶的样子，“我听到了很多有关你的事。”

对此，Eduardo露出一点警惕的表情。“当然了，你听到的一切都是百分之百准确的。”他冷淡的说。

“这么说，几个月前你的神秘失踪真的是源于几个恐怖集团对你的协同刺杀？既然如此，恭喜你恢复得如此神速。我真的不知道你是怎么在已经死掉的情况下和两个不同的女人结婚，然后又和另外三个不同的女人离婚，但你多线程工作的能力真是让人惊叹。”

“哇，他们真的这么说？你给我的印象不像是那种会读名人八卦的家伙啊？”

“我花很长时间上网。”Mark回答，这不算是撒谎，但也不是他掌握了几GB关于Eduardo的信息的原因，“我知道许许多多没用的信息，但是我又不能自动把它们从我的脑袋里删除，因为我并不像某些人相信的那样真的是个机器人。”

Eduardo看上去有些迷惑不解。“机器人？”他扬了扬眉。

“很明显，我无法每星期都展现出一定配额的人类情感。至少这是在我被甩之前得到的通常评价。”他平淡的解释。

“Mark！”他的耳朵里传来Chris生气的嘘声，Mark被吓了一跳。他都几乎忘记他们正在听了。“你应该让他喜欢你，不是警告他离你远点！”Chris抗议。Mark没有理他。至今Eduardo还没有爆发出被冒犯的怒火，大部分家伙会在和他交谈的五分钟之内完成这个部分，所以他把这算做一项成就。

“这真不公平。”Eduardo回应，“至今为止，你已经表现出了让人惊叹的大量情感，从无声的鄙夷到相当直言不讳的蔑视。”说着他露齿而笑。在Mark还没有来得及辨明他是否应该感到被冒犯之前，Eduardo提醒了他，“要知道，你还没有正式介绍过自己呢。”

“我是Mark。”他说。

“那么Mark有没有姓氏呢？”Eduardo愉悦的问。

“我——Moskovitz。”他回答，在差点不小心吐露自己的真实姓名之前，他扔出了脑海里闪过的第一个姓氏。

在他的耳机里，Dustin发出一阵窃笑，他柔声说：“啊啊啊，Mark！我都不知道你对我抱有这种感情！我要去打包行李，然后我们明天一早就直接去拉斯维加斯（注册结婚）。” 紧跟着传来一阵惩治性的砰的声音，电话另一头的某个家伙让Dustin安静了下来。

在此之后，Mark和Eduardo聊了几个小时，他们的谈话从最常见的工作相关的闲聊（这其中Mark不得不省略90%的实情）到Mark对他的全身行头感到多么愚蠢，还有正式着装是否应该被超大号衬衫和夹脚拖鞋取代。谈话进行了一段时间之后，Mark奇迹般的发现他可以和某人聊上超过一个小时却不会感到需要接触最近的电脑或是从房间里逃走。普通人总是后悔和他开始对话，因为他只是顽固的谈着他一心在意的特定的东西，并且没有兴趣听别人生活里的悲惨故事。

然而Eduardo，他真的在聆听，就像他真诚的为Mark讲的东西着迷，甚至当他谈到准备建立一个在线网站这种过于技术流的东西的时候也是如此。Eduardo的专注与他真挚的热忱都显得尤为动人，而Mark发现自己对Eduardo分享的故事一反常态的的回以兴味。在此之前，他对Eduardo大半生涯的深入了解足以让他凭借记忆写出一篇百科，但他知道的东西并不包括Eduardo在大学里做过的滑稽事，像是作为打赌将一只鸡带在身边一个礼拜，被某个目睹了他喂鸡肉给鸡吃的家伙报告给了动物权益保护份子，然后被他们猛烈抨击了一通。

当Eduardo讲话的时候，Mark后知后觉的记起他应该想方设法让自己变得吸引人之类的，毕竟从本质上来说，这才是这次冒险的重中之重。他的大脑毫无助益的不停为他提供着怪异的浪漫喜剧画面，但他宁可搬起石头砸自己的脚也绝不会尝试按照画面里的样子行事。

今天的早些时候，他牺牲了一小部分的自尊，登录了一个约会建议网站寻求帮助，但他不知道怎么才能让人可以接受的传递出“为了最终把某人栽赃成一个黑道大佬而勾引此人”的意思，所以他只得模模糊糊的表示自己只是一个无足轻重的小人物，“想要学习怎么吸引到一个像Cameron Winklevoss或是Eduardo Saverin一样又多金又魅力无穷的商界骄子。”

他被光怪陆离的回复弄得手足无措，有时尚建议，烘托胸部的连衣裙的图片链接，还有来自/热舞宝贝361(dancebaby361)/的抨击攀龙附凤不良风气的自以为是的回帖。他还记得自己对一些关于如何变得迷人、有魅惑力的不靠谱建议发出嘲弄，但说真的，他现在完全没有一点头绪，随便做点什么都比干坐在这里当一个Eduardo在随便哪个派对上偶然遇见，发生交谈，此后再不相见的呆子要好。

他确实想起一个看上去没有彻底不可救药的建议——加以“水汪汪的眼神接触”或是“深情凝望”之类的东西。随便吧，反正什么也不会比他的先天社交障碍还要糟糕了。他的嘴唇抿成了一条坚定的曲线，准备实施这一战略。

他热情的长久注视着Eduardo，在这么干的同时感觉无比愚蠢，他身旁的男人突然在话说了一半的时候停了下来，眼含担忧的望着他。“Mark？你还好吗？我是不是说了什么不该说的？”

“什么？”Mark换下了那副表情，他眨了眨眼。

“就是——你看上去有些生气。”

“没有，呃。这就是我深入集中注意力的表情。”他快速掩饰的说，脸上温度急升。这个进展可不怎么好。

“如果你这么肯定的话。”Eduardo没什么把握的说，然后继续讲起了他的故事，那是关于当他想要温柔的拒绝一个女孩的时候，她怎么点着了他的床铺。

到了Mark的时候，他告诉Eduardo他骇进哈佛校园网络的故事，他拿到女学生们的照片，用它们建了个网站，用户们可以对女孩们的魅力程度进行打分。

“相当成功，”他耸了耸肩，“事实上，太过成功了。访问流量挤爆了网络，我被处以六个月的留校察看。几乎学校里的每个女生都恨我——在那之后，没有哪个女孩想要被人看到和我在一起，更别提约会了。”

Eduardo回以大笑，然后问到：“那么其余的校园时光你要怎么办呢？”

Mark扭过头，“男孩们更经得起考验。”他随意的说道，在Eduardo被手中的红酒呛到、脸上染上一阵绯色的时候感到一阵诡异的满足。他不是很确定Eduardo对这件事如此反应过激的原因，因为根据他们收集到的有关Eduardo的资料，他在大学里也进行过非常多次的此类实验。

“那真是呃——好吧，对你来说是个好消息。”Eduardo略显尴尬的评论到。

“这会困扰到你吗？”Mark歪了歪脑袋，好奇的问道。

“困扰——不，/不/！”Eduardo急忙反驳，看上去像是被这个说法给吓呆了，“这根本不构成什么问题——好吧，除非你并不——那样的话我觉得可能会有点糟糕，但是这个。不，这不算什么。不是什么困扰。”他的言语没了章法，听上去完全慌乱了起来。

“嗯。好吧。”Mark对他眨眨眼，完全没搞明白状况。

“让我们——我可能需要再来杯红酒。”Eduardo突然宣布。他起身离开，大概是为了找到他需要的酒精饮品。Mark抓紧机会从旁边的甜品桌上抢过一些小点，他选择了早些时候就一直眼馋的点缀有红色甘草的甜心棒。他把它丢进嘴巴，浑不在意的吸吮着它，脑袋里想着Facebook的页面设计。另一方面，他冷冷的考虑着Eduardo是否只是要找个理由来逃离这场对话，但他很快就否定了这个想法，因为那个家伙看上去太彬彬有礼了，绝不会做这样的事。很快，Eduardo带着一如往常无可挑剔的自持态度回到了桌前，他呼出一口几不可闻的吐息，在他对面的椅子处坐了下来。

“很抱歉——”当他抬眼望见Mark的时候，他的声音突然卡了壳，Eduardo的脸迅速又红了起来，“刚刚很抱歉。”他重复到，声音听上去有些不畅，而且他故意左看右看，就是不看Mark的嘴巴。他的表现有点奇怪，Mark不禁觉得他是不是喝了太多的酒精——但并非如此。Eduardo的奇怪举动似乎与Mark对食物的所作所为有什么直接联系。

这是不是影射了什么？他几乎可以肯定这包含了暗示。出于好奇，他把甜心棒深深探入嘴中，然后抽出，整个动作缓慢又微妙，同时仔细观察着Eduardo的反应。Eduardo正在谈论着财经，虽然他此前从未表现过对饭店装潢的兴趣，但他正无比专心致志的低头研究桌布的样式。他会偶尔偷瞟一眼Mark，然后继续凝视桌布，每一次这样做之后，他都看上去更加坐立不安。

在Mark几乎就要吃完他的甜点的时候，Eduardo终于抬起头来。他开始玩弄着餐巾，双唇微微张开，好像正在努力思考着接下来的句子要如何措辞。

“好吧。”Eduardo缓缓开口，“这次活动大概很快就要结束了，我想知道你是不是愿意，你知道，到我那里继续聊聊。”他提议到，听上去他正竭尽全力的让自己表现的若无其事。Mark不敢相信这次任务竟然能够顺利完成，假设这个发展就是他所设想的发展方向的话。

“好的，当然。”Mark耸耸肩作为回应，此前Eduardo努力想要塑造出的若无其事全部在他脸上缓缓绽放的巨大笑容面前付诸流水。

***

Mark并不怎么惊讶的发现他们两个并没有按照Eduardo提议的方式结束整个对话。

他们刚一进入公寓的门口，Eduardo就抓住了Mark的手腕，温柔的把他抵在身后闭合的房门上。

“你真是太可怕了。”Eduardo的嘴唇凝成了一个愉悦的弧度，在对他的控诉之后，他倾身向前，坚定的吻住了Mark的嘴唇。好吧，这个指控相当正当，但Mark的无耻程度帮助了他，所以他将自己的手指用力插进了Eduardo的头发，他的舌头撬开了对方的双唇。作为回应，Eduardo用力的在口中吸吮着Mark的舌头，他的躯体更为用力的把Mark抵在门上，以Mark从他的风度举止中难以想象的热情亲吻着他。

终于，Eduardo向后退开一步以脱掉衬衫，他放任它坠落在地板上，转而对付Mark的扣子。他成功的解开了其中的两颗，然后停了下来，低声发出一阵受挫的叹息。

“你的扣子就是不肯该死的配合一下。”他嘟囔着，Mark耸耸肩，然后猛的一拉粗暴的扯开衬衫，不忘带着愉悦的满足感看着那些扣子掉落在地板上，发出清脆的声响。Chris强迫性的把自己的衣服借给Mark，他活该得到这种待遇。

Eduardo继续沿着Mark的锁骨舔舐、吸吮，慢慢蔓延到了他的耳垂，然后他停了下来。“也许我们应该去卧室。”他气息不稳的说。Mark毫无耐性的望着长长的门廊，并不怎么想要耗费时间在这些多余的距离上。

“这里就行。”他回答，为了让Eduardo不再想着这个主意，他让他们两个人调了个位置，这样Eduardo就是那个被抵在门上的人，然后Mark跪了下来。他一边用嘴唇隔着衣服描摹着Eduardo的勃起，一边对付他的皮带，后者在发出喘息的同时粗暴的拉扯Mark的头发。刚一拉开拉链，Mark就把Eduardo的长裤一把扯开，坦诚相对，然后故意不疾不徐的旋弄着自己的舌头绕着Eduardo的前端打圈，最后才让自己完全吞下对方的全部长度。他凹起脸颊，大力吸吮，上下滑动着他的舌头，在Eduardo的指甲钝痛的划过他头皮的时候畏缩了一下。Eduardo开始发出一些听上去像是呜咽的小声呻吟，在Mark用牙齿轻轻划过他龟头底部时尖锐的大口吸气。Mark对此相当得意。

当他开始加快速度的时候，Eduardo轻柔的推开他的脑袋阻止了他的动作，Mark后撤的同时拉出一条银色的水丝，他抬起头有些迷惑的望着Eduardo。

“等等，先停下。过来这里。”Eduardo声音喑哑、气喘吁吁的说道，他把Mark拉起身，一手的拇指描摹着他红色、肿胀的嘴唇，然后又把他们拽入另一个吻里，用牙齿轻柔的摩挲着Mark的下唇。

他并不太确定Eduardo为什么阻止了他，但他没有足够的耐性等待下一步指示，所以他快速脱掉了自己的裤子，把它们踢到一边，让他自己的阴茎抵靠着Eduardo的。他一手抓住Eduardo的肩膀作为支撑，另一只手粗暴的摩擦着他们两人的下体，疯狂而不知羞耻的对着他发情，他完全沉溺其中，根本无暇在意现在的他看上去会有多么绝望。

Eduardo的手环过Mark的躯体，某片指甲尖锐的擦过他右侧的乳头，Mark因此发出一阵战栗，他恶意的在Eduardo的肩胛处留下一个咬痕，然后低吼一声射了出来，没过多久，Eduardo也释放了出来。

“操，Mark。”他气息不稳的说到，听上去还没有完全抽身出来。

“没错。”Mark气喘吁吁的同意，他合上双眼，将前额抵在Eduardo的胸前。

***

经过几个月的发展，Mark留宿在Eduardo公寓里的时候比他没有留下的时间要更多，这最终发展成他在他的公寓里度过早上、下午、晚上。他不是有意让事情如此发展。这只是由于Mark通常比Eduardo的睡眠时间少得多，也就意味着有的时候他需要在半夜醒来起身去编程，而一旦他真的陷入编程的世界中，只有比五级台风更猛烈的东西才能把他从电脑旁边拖走。

有一天早上，Eduardo尝到了厉害。当他想要强迫喂Mark吃一些薄煎饼的时候，由于不小心挡住了屏幕，他的努力只换来了手上的咬伤。Mark的脑力都奉献给了虚像世界，只能通过条件反射和自然本能以维持现实生活，这又不是Mark的错。一段时间过后，当他看到Eduardo手上的伤痕，他勉强为之道歉，但Eduardo只是让Mark安心，告诉他没有关系，他认为这挺可爱，这让Mark相信他肯定有什么毛病。

Mark和编程的亲密关系有一些副作用，其中之一就是三五不时，当他从程序狂欢中走出来，才发现太阳业已落山，当他冒险走出屋子的时候会发现Eduardo已经下班回来，慵懒的坐在起居室里看着天气频道，又或者是在厨房里准备晚餐。说来也怪，他从来没有指摘过Mark的怪毛病，也没有想方设法让他离开，这就是Mark最终会在Eduardo的家里比自己的公寓度过更长时间的原因。他的大半衣物都被叠成了整齐的一摞放进抽屉里，有的时候，他没什么东西可以穿了，他就会从Eduardo的衣柜里抽出一件衬衫。

今天晚上，Eduardo成功把Mark拽出屋子，出外享受晚餐，因为他把Mark的笔记本电脑藏在了他够不着的地方。好吧，Mark其实找到电脑的位置了，但这就是字面意义上的够不着，在高度层面，而且他拒绝牺牲自己的尊严爬到什么凳子上，所以他还是陪Eduardo一起出来了。

***

他们坐在某个豪华饭店里，餐桌上可笑的点着蜡烛，周围的桌子上环绕着无数浪漫的情侣。这块地方充溢着过剩的情感分子，他感觉自己就要起疹子了。当他把这种特别的过敏症告诉给Eduardo后，Eduardo转了转眼睛，回以一个精致又宽容的微笑。

“你已经知道你要点些什么了吗？”当Eduardo发现Mark根本没有打开菜单的时候，他这么问道。

“我要点第12号。”Mark回答，他完全不想让自己因为试图读出一本写满了法文的菜单而陷入尴尬境地。

Eduardo浅浅的笑了。“这不是外卖店，Mark。他们不会给这里的菜式编号。”

“那就菜单上的第12个可选项吧。”他固执己见。

服务生刚巧挑了这个时候过来，幸好Eduardo为他们两人都点了餐，所以Mark决定把对他的恨意减少一点。

在等待上餐的过程中，他们闲聊了起来，通常来说Mark都受不了这个部分，但他发现当和Eduardo在一起的时候，这并没有让他十分难熬。谈话进行了几分钟以后，Mark发现Eduardo身上有什么地方不太一样了。

“你的头发。”当他意识到这一点的时候，他突兀的指出来，打断了Eduardo还没有说完的句子，“它很……蓬松。”

Eduardo不自觉的用手指穿梭过他的发丝。“对，我的发胶用完了。”他害羞的解释，“今天的一个会议之后，还真的有一名股东来到我面前恭维我的‘现代新造型’，顺带给我做了一通有关年轻一代和创新性商业理念的小讲座。如果这还不够尴尬的话，晚些时候当我逛超市的时候，一名女出纳员还停下工作，望着我，然后和我说‘嘿，等等，你看起来真面熟。’，正当我准备介绍一下我自己的时候，她就抢白了我，问我‘你是不是某个独立乐队的？’”

Mark大笑起来。看起来Eduardo被这个设想实实在在的困扰到了。

“我告诉她，‘不，事实上我是个生意人。’而她的反应就像是‘抱歉！你的脸看上去很眼熟，看上去有点边缘艺术。’她真的称呼我的头发是‘边缘艺术’。现在我都不知道自己是谁了。”

Mark觉得或许他应该打消Eduardo加入某个男子乐团之类的想法。“考虑到你洗澡时候的歌声，我可不觉得只靠你的头发和脸蛋就能给你带来音乐方面的成功。”他如此告诉Eduardo。

“哇，Mark，多谢你给我带来的信心。”Eduardo干巴巴的说，“很高兴在大学的时候我选择了经济而不是在音乐界大展宏图。”

“不用谢。”Mark漫不经心的回答，一边毫无理由的拿着一支汤匙搅合着玻璃杯中的水。

“那么Facebook的进展如何？”在对话短暂的告一段落之后，Eduardo问道。

“一切顺利。”Mark回答，对话转向他的网站让他打起了精神，“我一直在思考着应该加入的功能，以一个网站来说，它有无限潜力，还有，Wardo，我觉得你还没有足够深入的了解到——它可以重新定义人际交往，它能够让整整一代人——”

突然之间，Mark停了下来，他是如此/需要/Eduardo加入进来的想法让他僵在当场。不只是为了把他牵累进来，因为这个目的同他的网站最终将要取得的成绩相比不值一提，他只是想让Eduardo成为他的在线网络革命的其中一个部分。不知道从什么时候开始，他忽略了Facebook被设计出来的最原始的目的，但事情无可避免的一定会发展到现在这个地步，因为他不能够忍受将时间浪费在创造平庸之物上。如果有什么可以形容Mark，那就是他的野心，而他的网站在真正发挥它被创造之初赋予的作用之前，就已经过于快速的成长为参天巨物，远远压过了它原本应该扮演的角色。

在整个过程中，Eduardo都在一旁，从Facebook还只是Mark脑海角落里的一个朦胧的概要蓝图，到他因为账户偏好选项的编程工作而精疲力竭的将脸孔埋在一碗意大利面里沉睡于厨房餐桌上。Eduardo甚至还对网站的数理逻辑提供了多种很有助益的意见，他对编程算式更是帮了超乎想象的大忙，虽然他最为卓著的明面上的贡献或许就是往冰箱里不断填充红牛供给。

Eduardo正无知无觉的为自己的毁灭添砖加瓦，这个想法攫住了Mark的五脏六腑，这一感受全新而毫无根据。这可能会是个问题，因为该死的，如果他真的承认他/喜欢/Eduardo，那就像是打开了一整个潘多拉魔盒，同时带来让人不快的各种麻烦，但他真的只是想要让这整个被人敲诈的烂事赶快过去，这样他才能逃过牢狱之灾、回归他原本处于的生活中。只是——Mark是一个太过现实的人，他不会沉溺于任何形式的推诿否认，他确实喜欢Eduardo，因为说实话，谁会不喜欢呢？Eduardo是个难以置信的可爱的人，明显有一整个网上粉丝俱乐部可以证实这一点。

上一次Mark真正想起这段关系只是他所设下的虚假圈套还是在一个月之前，一个月已经太久太久了。

***

当Mark返回位于市中心的小公寓进行团队会议的时候，他所注意到的第一件事情就是糟糕的气味。Chris肯定看到了他鄙夷的表情，他耸了耸肩，“邻居们毫无做饭天赋，通风设备也很糟。你必须习惯它。”

“说真的，这栋大楼到底违反了多少安全规定？”Mark一边问着一边用余光扫过浴室入口附近的霉菌斑点。

“这还远比不上这个城市里最差劲的公寓呢。”Chris心烦意乱的回答道，烦躁的目光在电脑与手机之间来回切换。“有个混蛋应该联系我最终确定一下军火走私的事情，但他不回我的信息。”

Chris听上去长期压力过剩，Mark对自己能够基本胜任这整个流程中的主体部分而感到无比满意。他搞不明白Chris是怎么能够把如此多的不同职责兼顾得当的——在没怎么牺牲他的睡眠时间的前提下。在另一个时空里，他也许可以为美国总统工作。

Mark抬头看看，突然意识到有什么东西不见了。“Erica去哪了？”他问。

“出去了，去确定她的小弟们仍然安分当她的小弟，一切按部就班的运作。Dustin本应该和她一起出去，但他的腿部情况还是不好。”

Dustin举起一根拐杖，快乐的摇晃着。“嘿，Mark！”

“发生了什么事？”他瞅了眼Dustin的石膏，上面完全被水钻、紫色的亮片和一只画得很糟糕的有三只眼睛的霸王龙覆盖住了。

“有人在追我，我只能从窗户里跳出来。会没事的，我的四肢经历过比这个更惨的状况呢。我对它们的关爱可不够。”Dustin耸耸肩。

“不，我是在问，你的石膏怎么了？它有点凶残啊。你是不是在抢劫工艺品店的时候从那里的窗户跳出来的？”

“你太幽默了，Mark。没，我只是和Christy打赌输了。”

“算了，我并不怎么想知道。”

“也许你最好别知道。”Christy补充。

“你那边的事情怎么样，Mark？你需要我们帮点什么忙吗？”Chris问到。

“成了。我已经完成了编码。网站今晚就会上线。”

Chris看着Mark，“以一个差不多成功完成目标的人来说，你看上去并没有特别满意。”他的声音听上去有些担心。

“对，因为按照某人的威胁去做某件事真是让我欢欣不已。”Mark反驳。

“说得好，Mark。但Facebook是你宝贵的脑力结晶，如果可以的话，你会用胡萝卜泥[译注：健康婴儿食物]去喂养它，然后摇着摇篮助它安眠，所以我们才认为你会对它的初次登场感到更兴奋一些。”Dustin反击到。

Mark受挫的哼了声。“我不明白为什么我们要忍受这些。所有这一切。”他胡乱的用手指划过整个房间，好把他们工作的所有东西包括在内，“除了Eduardo把我的笔记本电脑藏起来的那一次，我不觉得他做过什么伤天害理的事，而且那根本算不上什么值得下狱的罪行。我甚至觉得他都不知道怎么惹毛某个家伙，他友善到了荒谬可笑的地步。我们现在讨论的这个男人会为他秘书家的小狗买好吃的，如果你不小心打到了他的脸，他还会为挡了路而道歉。”

Chris叹了口气。“很不幸，当你进行某个犯罪大计的时候，事情就是这样，Mark。说到底，关键就是你已经深陷其中，所以你只能为了生存而做出一些事，一往无前，一次又一次的定义你的道德底线，直到你发现它们最终毫无底线可言。”

“天哪，这也太悲观了。”Dustin高高兴兴的说。

Mark沉默了，因为Chris说的是正确的。他还有其他选择吗？除非他能够再想到另外的选项，否则他只能陷入对他人言听计从的境地里，只是为了避免难以预料的状况。

“对了，我差点忘记说了，”Chris说道，“我们发现有些状况……Erica的情况有点脱节——她没有说出全部事实，她对她过去经历的一些解释并不能完全说得通。我们不知道情况到底怎么样，但你要提高警惕，好吗？”

Mark点点头，将这条信息储存起来以备日后调用。对现在的他来说，任何事物的任何情况都没有什么意义，因此他不太可能做出太大改变。

***

现在是早上7点，Mark查看了Facebook的后台数据，网站上已经有了124093个用户。这个数字还在以稳定的速率上升着，距离网站上线才仅仅半个月的光景。这让他感受到了浓浓的成就感，甚至遏止住了他想要当下就调整代码的欲望，但他无法入睡，虽然他已经20多个小时没有合眼了，都怪他无比混乱的睡眠生物钟。

不知哪里来了一阵冲动，他决定要准备早餐，有什么理由不这么做呢？在他还是孩童的时候，他曾经在厨房里度过了数不清的时间，睁着睡眼惺忪的双眼看着他的妈妈把鸡蛋打进面粉里。他还从来没有亲自做过煎饼(pancake)，但说实在的，这肯定没有什么难的。

20分钟之后，他就为他的天真设想感到后悔了，一半的地板和绝大部分的厨台都洒满了面粉与黄油。他瞪着这团乱子，搞不明白如此简单的一件事怎么会发展到这么可怕的境地，就在此时，他听到Eduardo的闹钟响了。当他分辨出Eduardo走进浴室、打开花洒的声音时，他有点惊慌了起来，Mark不希望让一会儿就要随意走入厨房的Eduardo见识到他在厨房方面的废柴天赋。

小心的绕过这团混乱，他走向了冰箱，里面有一块冷掉的披萨和一碗吃了一半的意大利面。他迅速从冰箱里取出那块披萨，把它扔进碟子，塞进微波炉。在加热期间，他找到一个空玻璃杯，并往里面倒上橙汁。一阵响亮的哔哔声提醒他披萨已经热好了，他抓过披萨和杯子，把它们放在客厅里的咖啡桌上，这样Eduardo就不用走进厨房吃早餐。

几分钟过后，Eduardo晃悠到了走廊，在他向着厨房走去的时候，Mark突然猛冲到了他面前。“早餐不在那！”他大声宣布，把困惑不解的Eduardo拽到了客厅里。

当Eduardo看到咖啡桌上的那盘披萨时，他停下脚步，凝视着它。“早餐吃披萨。有没有搞错，Mark？”他难以置信的问，很显然，他还没有搞明白这一整个奇怪的情形是怎么发生的。Mark耸耸肩作为回应。

“你的头发上怎么会沾着面粉？”Eduardo突然问道。Mark张开嘴巴，又闭上，假装他没有听到这个问题。

Eduardo眯起眼睛。“等等。我是不是不能进厨房？”他敏锐的问着，同时绕过Mark想要走进厨房看看。Mark真的不希望他看到原本完美无瑕的厨房现在的惨烈状况。最佳情况下，Eduardo会被Mark带来的破坏逗笑；最糟的可能，他会踩上一个打破了的鸡蛋，然后摔断他的脖子。

就在Eduardo距离厨房还有几步远的时候，Mark一时冲动的冲到他面前，双手环住Eduardo的脖子，将他拉入一个热吻，同时让他们两个转了个圈，好让Eduardo背对厨房。他故意引导着他们两人向着远离混乱的方式前进，双双跌入客厅的沙发中，把Eduardo拽得跌倒在他身上。

“Mark，我不能这么干。”Eduardo抗议，“我会——我会赶不上……我的……会议。”在让人接受他的反对意见这方面，他可真不怎么样，因为Eduardo的一只手已然探入了Mark的衬衫。已经五个月了，但是他们还没有在沙发上做过。简直是耻辱啊。他们应该立马纠正这个错误。

最后，Mark得到了他想要的，因为Eduardo根本没有办法拒绝他的任何要求。在此之后，他就这么闭着眼躺在沙发上，感觉全身都软绵绵的，充满喜悦又筋疲力尽，他茫茫然然的听到Eduardo一边诅咒着快要迟到的嘟囔，一边在屋子里跑来跑去准备赶赴会议。Eduardo已经忘记了厨房里的意外事件，太棒了。完全达到了Mark的目的。

过了一会儿，在Eduardo已经去上班之后，Mark意识到他也许应该起来整理一下。他站起身，在走向厨房的过程里不小心踢到了什么东西。Mark皱了皱眉，低头看到了一个小小的蓝色U盘。这是Eduardo的。好吧，真该死。Eduardo需要这个，因为这个U盘里包含了他所有的工作数据——讲演资料、电子数据、文件文档什么的。

他叹了口气，随意套上一件帽衫，抓起车钥匙走向房门，根本没有费心整理仪容。这对他来说是个失误，因为当他到达公司大楼，表示要见Eduardo Saverin的时候，负责前台的那位女士对他露出了一种极度怀疑的神色。Mark忘记他不能像平常一样就这么冲进公司大楼，因为他早已习惯于在各式各样的伪装之下获得快速进入的权限。

他抬手举起那个蓝色的U盘。“看到了吗。我希望以最小的麻烦把这个东西交给他，因为他很有可能在接下来的10分钟之内就要用到它。你能办到吗？”他唐突的说道。公司前台对他眯起了眼睛，满含疑色的瞪着他的帽衫牛仔裤。

“你是谁？为什么我要相信你不知怎么拿到了Saverin先生的东西？”她的语气很礼貌，但她的表情清清楚楚的告诉Mark：滚出去，别浪费她的时间。

他的耐性开始逐渐消失，他当然没法告诉她，由于Eduardo忙着和Mark滚沙发，他把自己的U盘落在家里了。“这不重要。你就不能给他的秘书打个电话吗？”Mark避开了她的问题，“拜托了。”他后知后觉的补上一句。

她撇了撇嘴，然后投降似的抓起了电话。她和秘书聊了几句，然后将转身面向Mark。“Joanne说Saverin先生现在很忙，他正要开会——”

“没错。如果他没有拿到这个U盘的话，那个会议绝对会缺少精美的图表与数据的支持，能让我们避免这种情况的发生吗？”看上去这并没有激起她的恻忍之心，Mark烦躁的长呼了口气，然后突然有点气恼的想起他本可以直接给Eduardo打电话，绕开所有这些官僚主义的愚蠢步骤。

电话响了两声就被Eduardo接起来了，他的声音听上去有些烦乱。“Mark？”他惊讶的问道，“你是需要什么东西吗？”

“你的U盘在我这里。也许你可以派个人下楼来取，因为我没法上去。”

Eduardo发出一声惊呼。“好的！太谢谢你把它送来了！你真是太棒了，我正满世界的找它呢。等等。”

几分钟之后，电梯门开了，Eduardo急匆匆的赶了过来，在他看到Mark的一瞬，眼睛立刻亮了起来。

“谢谢，谢谢，谢谢。我知道你有多讨厌户外，所以特别谢谢你把它送来。”他从Mark手里接过U盘，在他的嘴角留下一个轻吻。Mark没有想到这个。他们的关系还没有公开，但Eduardo就这么在大厅的正中间亲了他。

“专业表现，Wardo。”Mark讽刺的说道，虽然他本可以忽略这个的。

Eduardo挑了挑眉。“没人能在我的公司批评我。”他说，“今晚见。回去睡点觉，Mark。”他离开的同时不忘嘱咐道，然后消失在关闭的电梯门后。

面对前台脸上的一脸呆相，Mark丝毫没有掩饰他的超级得意。

他穿过宽阔的大厅，走出大楼，忙着把一串串的代码输入手机里而没有看路。这让他无可避免的撞到了某个人身上，Mark迅速低声道歉，希望面前的家伙赶紧绕过他。然而那人只是杵在他的身前，挡住了他的去路。

Mark把眼睛从手机屏幕上挪开，他抬起头，发现自己正瞪着Winklevoss双胞胎兄弟中的其中一个——不管是哪一个吧，都是看上去更生气的那个。真奇怪。他不知道Eduardo和他们也有生意往来。生气的Winklevoss专注的望着他，以一种漫长、古怪、深究，甚至有点让人不安的神色。Mark平静的看了回去，终于，生气的Winklevoss收回了自己的视线，绕过他的身体，大跨步的向着他的目的地前进。

Mark根本不明白刚刚发生了什么。如果这是一个瞪眼比赛的话，绝对是Mark赢了。

***

当天晚上，Eduardo在厨房里悠闲的看着手机，同时敬候着他的巴西炖菜[译注：moqueca]的完成，Mark晃了进来，带着笔记本电脑、网站数据，还有反复排练过的一系列理由，想要说服他Facebook是一项很有收益的投资。

“而且，”Mark继续说道，“以现今用户数爬升的速度来看，预计——”

“Mark，”Eduardo打断了他，“我不会让这么有价值的投资机会旁落的。而且这是你的网站。你不吃不喝就是为了把它建成，当然我会愿意为它投资。”他一边心不在焉的说着，一边往炖菜中洒入星星点点的调味料。香味弥漫在厨房里，闻上去棒极了，像是新鲜的香草与香辛料。

这个理由并不够充分。Mark非常确定，一部分的原因确实是Eduardo作为投资人的眼光在起作用，但是他想要知道，如果他在网站还没有上线、用户数量仍然为0的时候对Eduardo提出同样的要求，Eduardo会说些什么。他很有可能会说出同样的话。从最初开始，他对Mark就抱持着荒谬可笑的绝对信任，Mark不知道这是由于他看出了他的能力或是由于他就是这样一个极度忠诚的人。

当汤汁都被吸收后，Eduardo把炖菜从炉子上取下，关闭了炉火，将这道主菜配上白米饭一起摆好。

“真不错。”Mark吃了第一口后评论道。

“真的？我本以为你不会在意的。”Eduardo随口回答。Mark搞不明白这算不算对他的消极攻击。

“什么？”Mark眨眨眼。

“基本上，你可以吃掉摆在你面前的任何东西，只要它可以勉强算作食物吧。”

“Wardo，我还没有毫不在意到忽略你经常为我准备的五星级大餐。它——它们都很好。所以。谢谢你。”Mark有点尴尬的说。有人告诉他，他并不善于表达谢意，也不知道应该何时表达。出于某种原因，Eduardo并不怎么在意这些。

“不客气。”Eduardo回答，眼角皱起了浅浅的笑纹，这让Mark对Eduardo整个人的存在感到有些困惑不解；他极其聪明，有高明的烹调技巧，还有足够的耐心和精力来应付Mark。如果完美程度也可以度量，那么Eduardo要比平均值高出许多层级的标准差。和Eduardo这样的人在一起至少应该让Mark感到一点自我满足，但他只是觉得有些无所适从，好像整个事情有什么地方不对。

这个感觉有些微的违和。

***

Mark在夜里惊醒，他翻了个身，有些惊讶的发现身侧空无一人。通常情况下，他不是个浅眠的人，但是这段日子以来，他的睡眠时间比以往要多许多，这也许解释了他为何会在睡眠的中间醒来。

Mark有些好奇Eduardo的行踪，他轻手轻脚的走到了走廊，当他听到Eduardo低声讲电话的时候停了下来。这么晚了，他在干什么？在夜里这么晚的时间，不太可能是出于公事。他向前靠的更近了一些，躲在落地钟的巨大阴影里，想要听到Eduardo谈话的声音。

“对，我们引起了他们的注意。”Eduardo说道。

“——泽西岛的生意。我们在子弹上印上了他们的标志。对。今天Tyler过来找过我。”

“他们很快就会开始背景调查。”

“足够了。到那时候，我们也已经赶到现场了。”

“不，不是——我们获得邀请只是时间问题。”

“我不会搞砸的。当然了。好的，再见。”

Mark不太确定他刚刚听到的是什么，但那肯定不是正常的商务沟通——不管怎么说，不会是作为一家投资公司的CEO要做的。也许，Eduardo比他最初设想的还要更深的涉入这整件事。难道他对Eduardo的最初的判断是错误的吗，还是说，只是他错误的理解了这段对话，因为整个状况让他焦躁，同时越来越善于妄想？

在Eduardo返身回到走廊、抓到偷听的Mark之前，他动作迅速的回到床上，假装仍在熟睡，希望他胸口剧烈跳动的心脏不会把他出卖。

一会儿过后，他听到Eduardo轻轻走回屋子的声音，他在床铺旁边无声的逡巡片刻，没有立即上床。有那么一段漫长而紧绷的时刻，Mark害怕他已经被发现了。他极度想要张开双眼看看Eduardo在做什么，但他当然不能这么做。他只得尽自己最大努力别让自己紧张，但他所能感受到的只有焦躁不安，这些感受与他想要让四肢放松下来的指令拉锯着。

Eduardo还是没有任何动作。他静默无声的站在一旁。突然之间，Mark感到并且听见Eduardo接近他的动静。他的身体略微僵住了，考虑到现在的古怪状况，他已经准备好迎接任何可能发生在他身上的事。在无意中听到那段对话之后，他突然想到一件事，如果他在这整个事件中欺骗了Eduardo，Eduardo将一样的手段还之彼身可以说是十分合乎情理的，这甚至能够让人更好的理解游戏规则。

然而不论他在期待什么，那都没有发生。他只是感受到了Eduardo的指节以最为轻柔的方式抚过他的颧骨，滑过他的脸颊，在他的嘴角温柔的徘徊。就只有这些。在此之后——什么也没有了，Eduardo就只是小心的轻声爬上床，好像什么事也没有发生。Mark不知道要怎么解读这个情况。他一边继续假装熟睡，一边翻了个身好让他的耳朵贴在Eduardo的胸膛上，听着他比平常略快一些的心跳逐渐放慢成让人安心的韵律，最后缓缓归结为一个更为舒缓的睡眠时候的状态。

当他终于确信Eduardo真的睡着了，他越过Eduardo抓住了他放在床头柜上的手机，Mark快速浏览过最近通话。有一连串拨入电话来自于一个匿名号码，最近的一个拨出电话是打给一个让人生疑的毫无特色的名字，Frank Jones。他怀疑这并不是那个家伙的真实姓名。Mark皱起眉头，瞟过剩下的来电列表，思考着这其中的哪些通话是真实的，哪些又是为了Eduardo真正涉入的事件而掩人耳目。

Eduardo略微移动了下身子，Mark僵住了，他皱着眉头合上手机，把它精准的放回原来所在的位置。他小心翼翼的让自己躺回床上，再次蜷起身体，抵着Eduardo的胸膛，在无数条思绪环绕在头脑的情况下沉入了睡眠。

***

Facebook发展的太过迅速，已经超出了Mark的掌控，是时候需要实习生来帮助维护运转了。由于Dustin暂时丧失了行动能力，不能东奔西跑对着没用的黑道小弟们挥舞他的拳头或是随便他要做的什么事，他在一个星期之内学会了编程，开始协助Mark维护网站。现在是两个人了，即便如此，人依然不够，但是Mark确实不能在隐瞒这个网站的秘密目的的情况下招聘员工。

但是，Mark同样清楚，如果他的网站只是维持现有的内容规模而不能及时进化的话，最终它会丧失自己的地位。他面前的两个选项就是要不保留网站，要不贯彻计划，这不算是一个特别困难的抉择，真的。如果他遵守指令，一旦Eduardo被控告，网站的最终下场就是由于包含违法内容而被关闭，这并不是他所希望的场景。

当然了，他也不希望Eduardo被关进监狱，因为Mark终于承认，他的生命中不能缺少Eduardo。在Eduardo去新加坡出差的一个礼拜里，Mark一共就悲惨的吃了五顿饭，而Eduardo在缺少了Mark敲击电脑键盘的噼里啪啦声的情况下，根本没法睡觉，这两点都很好的证实了，在他们两人没有留意的情况下，他们已经彼此相互依赖。

Mark甚至都不在乎Eduardo是否真的在进行什么违法犯罪的行为了，反正Mark本人也不是道德高尚的理想典范，而突然失去Eduardo的想法越来越变得让人难以忍受。

终于，Mark下定决心把他观念上的转变告知给他的团队。

“只要一个月，”当他抵达公寓的时候，Mark这么告诉他们，“给我一个月的时间，我会把一切调查清楚。”他许诺道，“我可以查清楚我们在对付的是谁，让我们从他们的控制中解脱，并且确保没人有能力再次要挟我们。相信我，我可以办到。”

“就一个月。”Chris同意了，“我不喜欢有看不见的机构把持着我的自由，但是我们也不能完全忽略他们对我们的钳制。我可以冒险让计划被拖延一些，但如果你没有办法解决现在的问题，我们还是要继续执行它。与此同时，你不能将事情告知Eduardo，事情无法回头了。”

“这一次我也同意Chris的观点。”Chrity耸耸肩。

“同上。”Dustin说。

Erica的脸上浮现出一种难解的神色。她在沉默、思索。“可以。”她缓缓说道。Mark不知道是什么让她感到踌躇，但他并不在乎，因为他不是在恳求他们同意。他只是出于礼貌，把他的决定通知给他们。

同样的，Mark不可能去遵守Chris所说的对Eduardo的隐瞒。Eduardo在这个计划中的牵涉程度可能比他们所知的要深得多，在没有Eduardo参与的情况下，几乎不可能把这个部分的拼图拼凑出来。不论发生任何事，Mark实际上已经决定要站到Eduardo的一边，所以把事情告诉他可能是最合情合理的选项。

Mark不知道什么时候是告诉Eduardo的最佳时机，这件事无比重要，但不管怎么说，他一直都在策划把他拉进监狱里，所以他就这么在吃饭的时候随口说出来。

“Wardo，我有一些事情要告诉你。”

Eduardo从食物中抬起头来，疑惑的望着他。

“我对你隐瞒了我的意图。”Mark坦白的说。

“意图。”Eduardo重复这个词，他的语气让人难以辨明，又不似Mark期待的那样担忧。他原本以为Eduardo会表现的有些受伤或者开始发怒，因为通常情况下Eduardo都十分情绪化又容易生气。然而他的语气听上去并不是十分惊讶，好像他早就预料到会从Mark口中听见这个。

“我们的初次见面并不像你想象的那么巧合，在我的方面，我们两人的关系是建立在一种欺骗的基础上。”他开始解释整件事情。

Eduardo注视着Mark，但他不发一言，神情难测，所以Mark继续。

“我们有一组人，而且我们——”

“等等，”Eduardo突然打断了他的话，“抱歉，我的手机在震动。我必须接这个电话。”他一边说着一边拍了拍他的后口袋。Mark相当确定Eduardo的手机放在大厅的咖啡桌上，但他没有说什么。

Eduardo快速离开了餐厅，消失在Mark的视野。Mark突然意识到他自己的肩膀有多么紧绷，而且对于Eduardo的突然离开，他感到有些释然，因为他不知道如何将来龙去脉告知Eduardo而把伤害压抑到最低。对于Eduardo的离席，他有些不知所措，因为他清楚的知道Eduardo很明白这个谈话的重要性，同时也根本就没有什么电话。

他不知道Eduardo是否只是单纯的对Mark背弃了他的信任而感到气恼，又或是想要避免这场谈话。Mark决定耐心等待Eduardo回来，然后他没有等到。Mark听到公寓大门打开复又关闭的声音，那只能让他明白Eduardo的突然离开。

Mark不知道自己应该做点什么，他只得在茫然间吃掉晚餐，手指不稳的将汤匙摇晃着送往嘴边。十分钟以后，他的手机传来一阵接连的震动，他收到了两条Eduardo发来的短信。

/抱歉，工作上的事。不要熬夜等我。  
晚安。/

几秒钟之后的又一条短信。

/爱你/

当天晚上，Mark没有怎么睡着。他不断思考、深省、揣摩、预测，指导，直到他所掌握的所有真相在他的脑袋里成了一团浆糊，他的大脑也因为过度使用而变得昏昏沉沉。他的头脑开始缓缓关机，终于，他即将沉入睡眠，而他的理性思考也随之渐渐融入那超现实的梦中世界。

也就是此刻，他几乎没有听到房门打开、Eduardo轻声走进来的动静。

“Mark。”他听到这样的声音。

“Wardo？”他喃喃回应，仍然不知自己是否还在睡梦中。

“Mark，我很抱歉。”Eduardo说道，Mark感觉到脖颈上传来的一阵轻刺，然后，他眼前朦胧的雾化镜像归于黑暗，他无法抗拒的沉入其中。

***

Mark茫然转醒，他所注意到的第一件事就是他难以自如行动。有那么一瞬间，他错以为自己又陷入了睡眠麻痹症中[译注：类似于鬼压床，人的意识醒了，但身体却没有，所以头脑清晰但身体却无法动弹]，一波波恐惧席卷了他的全身，他讨厌这种意识清晰但却无能为力的熟悉感觉。但是他的恐慌渐渐平息了，转而被一阵迷惑不解所代替，因为他意识到了他可以握住又松开自己的拳头，而且他并没有睡在自己的床上。

Mark感到自己被绑在类似于椅子的某个东西上，他迷迷糊糊的张开眼睛，略微有些头痛。当他的视野变得清晰后，他僵住了，Eduardo就站在他的面前，手中握着一把手枪。一把枪口准确指向Mark双眼之间的手枪。他张口欲言，但是他甚至没有办法组织出一个顺畅的问题，于是他只得又闭上了嘴，倔强的紧抿住嘴唇。

Mark环视四周，判断出自己位于某个废弃了的仓库之中，周围还围着一大群不同等级的犯罪分子。在这群罪犯之中最为突出的，正是Tyler和Cameron Winklovoss两人，对此，Mark发觉自己远没有应该表现出来的那样震惊。他们远远站在一旁，肩并着肩，摆出一模一样的两臂抱胸的姿势。在他俩身后是四个荷枪实弹的大汉，面无表情却又严厉逼人。

“Saverin。”双胞胎里的其中一个厉声说。

Eduardo迟疑的抬起头，迎上Mark的眼睛。Eduardo的表情中传递着歉意，但他握枪的胳膊没有丝毫颤抖。这是Mark有生以来第一次如此确切的知晓自己的死期。

“这是一个投名状。”Eduardo艰难的对Mark说，“用以宣示忠诚。证明我对组织的忠诚超过了我对现在的情感的重视。”他顿了顿，“但这不是我的选择。不是的。我不希望发生这样的事。”在消失的尾音，他的声音有些许破碎。

无数思绪闪过Mark的脑海，但他只抓住了其中的一个，让他不假思索的脱口而出。“你给我的最后一条信息。为什么你给我发了那样一条信息。”这甚至不是一个问题。这是他的控诉，而Mark并不真的想要一个回答。他厌恨自己的舌头不由自主的吐露出这样的句子，希望自己没有说过如此愚蠢的话。

然而Eduardo动摇了。Mark可以从他的眼神中分辨出来，他在片刻间转开了眼睛，又以略微莹然的眼睛回转过来望着他。

“Mark……”他的声音中有淡淡的迷惘。

“如果我就要死了，我唯一的要求就是不要让任何蠢货染指我的网站。最少找到些合格的实习生。举办个骇客大赛。这会有作用的。”

Eduardo的喉咙中逸出了一阵窒息般的低吟，像是不知到底应该哭泣亦或大笑。“你和你的网站。”他说，语调对于某个即将杀掉他的人来说太过温存。Mark对他毫无同情；他才没有资格感到沮丧，因为从第一开始，就是他造成了这团混乱。

“动手。”双胞胎中的某个家伙下了命令，他的耐心明显所剩无几。Mark闭上眼睛等死。

一声尖锐、响亮的声响响彻原本寂静的仓库。

奇怪的是，Mark并没有感到什么疼痛。

他小心翼翼的张开眼睛，发现那声巨响是来自于被人故意狠狠撞开的大门。在突然之间，他们就被一整群FBI警官包围了。

Mark以一种古怪的抽离又难以置信的眼光观看着情形的倒置，当第一声枪响传来的时候，他几乎都没有眨眼。Eduardo忽然来到了他的身边，急迫的帮他解开绳子，带领他从这片混战中逃走。他不知道跟着Eduardo是不是正确的。他也不知道发生了什么，他抵抗着自己的心不在焉。

“Mark！”Eduardo大喊，紧紧的箍住他的胳膊。“相信我。”他温柔的说。他看上去困扰。真诚。

Mark不情愿的让Eduardo带着他离开。

他们沉默的冲过几条回廊，爬过一些台阶，终于来到了后方的紧急出口。Eduardo带他穿过一个巨大的装满了空集装箱的庭院，最终来到某辆车旁边的一大群人面前。他认出了其中的一个。

“Erica。”Mark惊讶的说。

“Erica Albright。”她面无表情的说道，同时伸出手来，“联邦调查局特工。”

“你是——”

“Eduardo的搭档。”

Mark停下脚步，转过身望着Eduardo，后者的眼睛定定的望着一个破裂的木质板条型，躲避着他的眼神。

“我需要来杯啤酒。”Mark大声说道。

***

Mark坐在FBI总部的办公室里，手里摇晃着一杯咖啡。这不是啤酒，但他们只有这个，也算多少满足了他一点。

“黑帮大佬的独有犯罪联盟。”Mark不敢相信的重复，“由Winklovoss兄弟领衔。我原本以为他们在大学就够让人难以忍受的，他们只是一直在划艇。”

Eduardo的上司，Gretchen，十分专业的抑制住了对Mark的无礼翻白眼的冲动，继续讲了下去。

“Saverin和Albright探员在这次事件中担负不同的角色。Saverin通过加入联盟来揭穿这个组织，而Albright要帮他构建一个让人相信的背景，好让Winklovoss兄弟将他视为符合条件的合格候选人。”

“我们就是被雇来帮Eduardo打掩护的。”Mark推测到，“Erica则负责监视我们。”

“没错。”她回答道，满意的倚回座椅靠背。

“你们为什么决定选择我们呢？还有你们为什么一定要保密呢？这整个状况比应该要有的更加复杂了。”

“真正的犯罪分子会让他的掩护计划变得更加复杂，但会增加骗局的可信度，减少曝光的可能。至于为什么我们没有直接把真实目的告诉你们，首要原因就是我们有理由认为越少的人知道真相，风险也就越小。另外，我们还要效率。如果你知道你是受雇于政府机关，你还会像你当初那样有效率的完成工作吗？”

Mark只得茫茫然的耸耸肩，在她解释到一半的时候，他就已经头昏脑涨，转而在脑海中重温和Eduardo相处的片段，参照着她所告知的事实将那些片段重新组合。

Eduardo是个惊人的演员。Mark一直认为Eduardo为他全然着迷。一想到Eduardo故意在Mark面前表现出某些样子，这想法比他愿意承认的更让他烦扰不已，在这种虚假的情感构筑下，这种感受真是毫无道理可言。并不是说Mark占据了道德上的制高点，所以他没有理由为自己的忿恨辩白，尽管如此，他仍尝到苦恨的味道。

他不想等Eduardo回来就他们两人的虚伪关系开展一段尴尬的对话，所以他决定尽快在Eduardo不在的时候把自己的所有物移走。

这天晚上，他决定回到自己的公寓——他已经几个月没怎么回到那里了。当他身处公寓的时候，它比他记忆中的样子更为空旷，他不知道这是不是仅仅由于他稀少的家居摆设。

***

Mark在酒吧里，而且他非常、十分、极度大醉。

他不知道自己喝了几圈酒，但肯定早已过量，这让他瘫软着身体抵抗被旁人推搡到墙边的举动显得既愚笨又毫无效果。Mark嘟囔了些口舌上的抗议，但它们都被背景中的巨大噪音掩埋住了，又或许那个家伙听到了他的声音，但他只是毫不在意。

不管怎么样吧，他还是可以模模糊糊的辨别出事情的发展方向并不会让人愉快，但是还没有等到事情的发生，另外那个家伙就被什么人用力的从他身旁推开了，跟着传来一阵大喊大叫。

“Mark？你还好吧？”他听见有人问道。哦。Dustin。没错。他和Dustin一起来的。他看上去一脸担心。

“没什么……什么都不对了。什么都不对。”Mark迟缓的张口说道。Dustin叹了口气。“我们回家吧，Mark。”

“家。”Mark皱着眉头重复着。

“你家在哪？”Dustin问他，“你得帮个忙和我离开这儿，Mark。”

“家……Wardo……”他喃喃的回答着，身体顺着墙壁滑下，坐倒在地板上。回家会很好。他想Wardo了。

Dustin又叹了口气，他从Mark的口袋里掏出手机，浏览过联系人信息，选中了一个号码。

“Eduardo吗？”片刻过后，Dustin说道，“对，你能不能过来接一下Mark？他醉的不行，你也许想在有人再一次占他便宜之前把他拽回家。”

“不，不。呃，他挺好。之前有个无赖来过，但他没有——哦好吧，你真的可以吗？太棒了。”

“等等，你是说你们没有住在——”

“哦。哇。真尴尬。好吧，好吧，这也许能够解释他的这次糟心的烂醉。随便吧，抱歉，我不是——”

“哦，好的，这样吧。嗯，这就在麦迪逊，30号大街街角。亮蓝色的标志。一会儿见。再见。”

大概20分钟之后，Eduardo穿过拥挤的人潮，来到他们蹲靠着的那个墙角，他看上去焦虑又无比烦躁。

“天哪（Christ），Mark！”Eduardo一看到他就惊呼出声。

“不不不。这不是Chris。[译注：对应上文的‘天哪’=‘Christ’]他是Dustin。”Mark纠正着Eduardo的说法，同时用一根手指狠狠的猛戳Dustin，“说个嗨，Dustin。”Mark说道。

“哇，看来对于他的烂醉状况，你一点也没有夸张。”Eduardo难以置信的说。

“当然了，才不骗人。顺便说一句，很高兴终于能够见到你了。就像Mark激烈澄清的一样，我是Dustin。很抱歉在我们并不知道我们不是真的要把你陷害进大牢的情况下设计要把你陷害进大牢。这可不是私人恩怨。”Dustin耸耸肩，嘴边挂着一个浑不在意的微笑。

“接受你的半吊子道歉。我也很高兴见到你。”听上去Eduardo被逗乐了，“也许我应该先把Mark带回我那儿，省的他一会儿晕过去。”他说着转向Mark，后者正在对他做出各种贪婪的动作。

“Waaardo。”Mark含含糊糊的叫着，努力想要让自己从地板上站起来，然后又一次坠回地上。

Eduardo发出了一声简直是艰苦卓绝的叹气声，温柔的把他拽起身，一只手环住他的腰部支撑他站起来。

Eduardo把Mark带回了他自己的公寓，Mark跌跌拌拌的倒在了大厅的沙发上，他把脸埋进沙发垫子里，蜷起身来。他太想念这个沙发了。

片刻过后，Eduardo拿着一条毯子回到这里，并把毯子轻柔的盖在Mark的身体上。就在Eduardo起身离开的时候，Mark一把抓住了他的手腕，把他拽了回来。

“Wardo。我需要，我需要……”Mark一边打着哈欠一边小声说道。

“你需要什么？”Eduardo的声音听上去充满担忧，“你是不是想要一杯水？”

“……你。”Mark在心里回答，但他还没有将它宣之于口就已经沉入了睡眠。

***

一个星期过去了，自从那次醉酒意外之后，他们仍然没有和彼此做过任何交谈。Mark甚至不记得那天晚上发生的大部分事。他只记得当他在Eduardo的公寓醒来时候的剧烈的宿醉，Eduardo还在睡，Mark没有向他作出任何询问，就这么迅速离去了。

他希望自己没有做什么蠢事，如果他真的做了，幸好他已经不记得了。

时不时的，在编程之间的小憩，他发现自己就这么盯着手机名片簿中Eduardo的名字，脑袋里想着所有那些他可以发短信询问的事情——像是他有没有想过和Mark真正去约会，像是他觉得Facebook新的侧面菜单是简洁还是烂俗，诸如此类的事情。

在他们两个交往的时候，有那么一段时间，Eduardo对Mark的睡眠习惯感到越来越担忧，所以他试图通过性作为激励，好让他在那之后得到一些睡眠。那真是一个天才般的创意，但现在Mark的睡眠模式已经倒退回它原本的不规则模式，他想要知道，如果Eduardo知道了他现在的状况，他还是否会为他担心。对于他们俩现在的无关系状态，他思考了太多。

当他在微波炉上转着一些速食意大利面[译注：Easy Mac，卡夫集团出品的速食简餐意面]作为晚餐的时候，他听到一阵剧烈的敲门声。Mark皱着眉头打开了房门，发现站在他面前的是Erica，看上去一副对生活中的一切都感觉不爽的样子。

她生气的挤过他的身旁，自动自发的在沙发上坐下，目不转睛的望着Mark。“我再也受不了了。”她宣布，“你和Eduardo需要该死的和好，因为他那满溢出来的悲惨与苦痛真让人受不了，而且快要把我的幸福生活全毁掉了。”

“我们俩根本就没有和好的必要。”Mark反驳她，“对我们双方来说，那不过一场闹剧。都结束了。还有，这怎么会影响到你呢？他离开调查局了，所以他不再是你的搭档了。”

“世界上还有一种叫做友谊的东西，Mark。它可以普遍存在于两个并没有共事的人类之间。另外，我不能代表你的意见，但是如果你认为Eduardo的过去所为都是出于演戏，那么你就是个大蠢货。“

Mark的嘴唇紧紧的抿成了一条线。“我不知道你到底想要表达什么，反正那都没有用。”

“在你的有生之年里，你能不能有那么一次不要表现的像个死心眼的混蛋？去和Eduardo谈谈。这一次你应该尽力让自己冷静下来。”

“Eduardo才不想要谈话，不然他会联系我。”Mark仍然固执己见。

“哦老天哪。你们两个真是荒唐绝顶、无法理喻。我和Christy花了两杯酒和该死的30分钟就搞定了你们两个在过去的痛苦一月里都没有搞定的问题。虽然她一开始的时候威胁说要烧了我的房子，不过我们已经没事了。”

真奇怪。他完全不知道Erica和Christy有一腿，他把自己的想法说了出来。

“在这一点上，你的全无观察力丝毫不让人意外，尤其是Eduardo在大半年的时间里都用他的狗狗眼追随着你，而你/仍然不相信他喜欢你/。”

“Eduardo只是在完成工作。”

Erica挫败的一摆手。“跟你说话就像是面对着一堵无知愚昧、死心任性的墙。管你自己的烂事吧。我要走了。”

“好。”Mark没什么诚意的说着，一边搅拌着他的素食意面（Easy Mac）。Erica翻了个白眼，离开的时候狠狠摔上了房门。

大概两个小时之后，他接到了一条来自Eduardo的信息。

/天哪Mark，素食意面不能当做晚餐。/  
[译注：原文是jfc mark, easy mac is not dinner]

他不知道应该作何感想。他有太多可以选择的反应，所以他只是把手机放到一旁，继续编程。一会儿他会回复的。

十五分钟之后，传来了一阵敲门声。他几个跨步来到门旁，好奇的打开房门，几乎是在期待来人会是Eduardo。但是迎面而来的是一个看起来不怎么高兴的快递大哥，抱着一个大大的外卖盒子。

“我什么也没点。”Mark奇怪的对他说。

送餐的家伙耸了耸肩。“已经付过钱了。”他说，“这是不是你的电话号码？”他一边问着一边举起一张纸，上面确实印着Mark的号码。突然之间，Mark明白了。是Eduardo干的。

“对，没错。我就是……”他离开去拿他的钱包，塞了些小费给送餐员，接过他手里的餐盒。泰国菜，Eduardo知道他喜欢吃这个。真贴心。

他不知道这个举动到底在暗示什么，也不知道为什么Eduardo坚持用他的方式来表明他的关心。

***

在此之后，Eduardo继续给他发来短信。他零零星星的通过信息提醒Mark如何像普通人一样生活起居，但他们两个人的互动仅止于此。他们从来没有进行过正式的谈话，而Mark不想主动提起这类话题，以防Eduardo为此停止给他的短信。

事情就这样发展了一个礼拜，直到Mark出人意料的被人拍到和Napster的创始人，Sean Parker以一种暧昧的姿势在一起的照片。他和Sean结识在一个派对中，即便Mark本人就是一个价值数亿的网站的创始人，他内心的一部分仍然是过去那个青少年，不顾逻辑、疯狂崇拜着/唯一的/Sean Parker。他们聊了一会儿，到那天晚上快要结束的时候，Sean喝得太醉了以至于必须倚靠在Mark身上才能保持平衡。而Mark，根本没有预料到他的举动，就跌跌撞撞的倒在了地上，Sean则笨拙的摔倒在地，压在他的身上。

Mark让自己坐起身来，这个举动让Sean的脑袋从Mark的胸膛滑到了他的他腿上。Mark低着头，不知所措的盯着他——这就是那个小报记者抓拍到的时刻，他们把这张照片刊登了出来。照片中Mark的眼神并不像是是迷惑不解，角度和光影让他看上去专注而又深情。

Eduardo不再给他发信息了。

***

几天之后，Mark回到家来，发现厨房的餐桌上躺着一个U盘——蓝色的U盘。他立刻就认出这是Eduardo的东西。

他把U盘插进笔记本，打开文件夹，里面所有Eduardo的工作文件都被删除了，只剩下一个孤零零的纯文本文档（txt）。他打开了它，里面是一连串坐标与时间，还跟着两个字。/来这/，上面如此写着。这整个情形的象征意义对Mark而言并不陌生；虽然他不知道其中具体所指，但此情此景与过去的重合明显是故意为之。

Mark将这串坐标输入导航，沿着线路抵达了一栋高大的废弃建筑。主楼梯已经被封死了，能够上去的唯一通道就是逃生梯。大楼有十层左右，逃生梯看上去又破破旧旧、不怎么安全。他相当确定Eduardo还没有对他失望到想让Mark垂直落地然后摔死的地步，所以他试探性的开始了攀爬。

当他到达屋顶后，他看到了在大楼平台上晃悠着的Eduardo，“该死的，你就不能找个咖啡厅什么的吗？”。

Eduardo转过身来面对Mark。“我选这条路是因为如果我们要对着彼此大吼大叫，我们也不过就是两个在屋顶上瞎喊的神经病，总好过让这个情形发生在咖啡厅里的两个公众人物身上。而且这儿的景色棒透了。”

Mark耸耸肩，站到了平台上的Eduardo身旁。“这么说你准备参加一场大吼比赛了？”

“也不是必须这样。只是未雨绸缪。”

“我以为我们是要就我们的毫无关系来谈谈。”Mark尽他所能的以最大限度的随意口吻说。

“你真的认为我们毫无关系吗？”Eduardo转头望着他，仔细观察着Mark的表情。

“那你要怎么定义一段靠相互欺骗与演戏来维持的关系呢？”

“即便我们在情感中极度依赖彼此，你也仍然将这段关系认为是不存在吗（non-relationship）？至少也要将它提升成伪关系（pseudo-relationship）层面吧？还有那些美妙的性爱和规律的约会应该可以把它加分成‘就是不把它叫做关系的关系’程度。”

“但是情感中的极度依赖不能构成一段感情，尤其是在不得已而为之的情况下。”

“好吧，首先，我的任务指令并没有要求我/爱上你/。其次，我很怀疑世界上会有什么机构可以强迫Mark Zuckerberg感受到他不想拥有的感情。”

有那么一会儿，Mark沉默以对，只是一眨不眨的盯着克莱斯勒大厦顶上的避雷针。“你发给我的那条短信。在那天晚上，你知道的。那是你第一次对我这么说。”他转而望着Eduardo，“你是真心的吗？”

“我——Mark，现在的你是认真的吗？”Eduardo用手摩挲着自己的脸颊。

“你知道好笑的是什么吗？”Eduardo继续说道，“那天的慈善聚会上，当我第一次见到你的时候，我根本不知道你是谁。我所获得的有关你的外貌资料相当的模糊，那个房间里三分之一的人都有可能是你。但是在你还没有自我介绍的时候，我就已经为你感到惊叹，当你真的介绍了自己之后，我发现我绝对没办法在不投入情感的情况下伪装出一段关系。我从来就不能抵抗你，Mark。”

谈话似乎正向着充满希望的方向发展，所以Mark觉得他把脑袋枕在Eduardo的大腿上躺在平台上也没什么关系。Eduardo开始心不在焉的抚弄着他的卷毛。

这感觉舒适又熟悉，风也凉凉的正好。Mark几乎就要睡着了，突然——“Mark，Sean Parker是怎么回事？”Eduardo突兀的问道，抚弄他头发的手指停住了。

“只有在Sean没怎么喝醉的情况下，他才让人可以容忍。”Mark毫不留情的评论到，有点气恼于Eduardo停下的动作，“我们俩之间什么也没有。”

“好吧。”Eduardo简短的回答，并没有过度深究，“也许我们应该在你睡着之前就回去。如果你从台子上滚下去，我可没有信心救得了你。”

“嗯嗯。”Mark模棱两可的回答，翻了个身，将脸埋进Eduardo的衬衫里。Eduardo只得顺从的叹了口气，随他继续。

“我也爱你。”在很长一段时间之后，他终于对Eduardo说道，但它几乎被他嘴边的布料堵得模模糊糊的。

不论如何，Eduardo还是成功理解了他的意思。“这正是我想要的。”他弯下身来在Mark的耳后落下一个轻吻。

这段时间以来的第一次，Mark觉得他们会幸福的。

【完结】


End file.
